One-shots
by Just I Like
Summary: Usarei esse espaço para publicar todas as minhas one-shots finalizadas. Atualizarei o índice com os nomes das fics adaptadas. - Cruzeiros Das Loucas
1. Cruzeiro Das Loucas

Quinn se orgulhava de ter chegado aos seus vinte e cinco anos bem-sucedida, ela terminou a escola como rainha do baile e capitã das cheerios, foi para faculdade de direito e se formou como a primeira da classe, era a advogada mais requisitada do escritório e tinha um namorado maravilhoso.

Ela não acreditava que sua vida pudesse ficar melhor, mas mudou de ideia quando recebeu um telefone de Finn, seu namorado desde o colégio, para jantar no restaurante favorito dela. Ela não queria criar esperanças, mas tinha a sensação que o relacionamento deles mudaria a partir dali.

E como ela estava certa!

Foi percebendo a mudança do noivo e hoje quando ele a convidou para jantar notou a diferença no seu timbre, sabia que isso poderia significar apenas uma coisa, um pedido viria em breve.

Ela se produziu o melhor que pode e só deixou seu apartamento quando tinha certeza que estava nada mais que impecável. Seu vestido negro grudava em seu corpo destacando suas curvas, seu cabelo caia pelas costas ondulados, colocou um salto alto e seu colar de crucifixo.

Ao chegar ao restaurante Finn a aguardava, apesar de não gostar de sua mania de esperar ela no lugar ao invés de buscá-la, nem de sua mania de se sentar sem puxar a cadeira para ela ou mesmo deixar que ela faça o pedido primeiro, ela podia dizer que ele era um cavaleiro por pagar a conta.

Eles jantaram e após o fim da refeição Finn pediu um vinho, ela se contorceu na cadeira ansiosa pelo pedido, então ela notou o nervosismo dele e seu sorriso sem graça.

- Eu gostaria de falar com você, Quinn, sobre nosso futuro. – Ele começou parecendo ansioso, afrouxou a gravata e se inclinou para frente desajeitadamente. – Estamos namorando há muito tempo e acho que chegou a hora... – Ela se inclinou sobre a mesa aguardando enquanto ele hesitava, respirando fundo ele finalmente falou. – A hora de por um fim nesse relacionamento tortuoso.

- Sim! – Quinn prontamente exclamou. Então ela repassou a conversa em sua cabeça e olhou de olhos arregalados para ele. – O quê?

- Então você concorda? – Ele disse aliviado. – Menos mal, fico feliz em saber que não era o único que se sentia sufocado e preso a esse relacionamento sem futuro.

Quinn continuava petrificada olhando incrédula.

- Eu encontrei alguém, e por mais que sinta apresso por você devo confessar que não temos química. – Ele disse sorrindo culpado. – Então decidi que era hora de por um fim a isso e investir nesse novo relacionamento, afinal nunca me senti assim por ninguém.

Quinn afundou contra a cadeira completamente perturbada, Finn continuou falando, falando e falando, mas ela tinha sintonizado em outro lugar. Ela não acreditava que seu pedido de casamento perfeito tinha se tornado um termino de relacionamento brusco.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Ela disse se levantando abruptamente.

- Oh sim, eu também. – Ele disse pedindo a conta, em seguida ele envolveu ela em um abraço carinhoso e beijou sua testa desejando que ela seja feliz.

Á passos lentos ela saiu do restaurante, entrou em um táxi, depois se viu em seu apartamento sem realmente ter percebido como tinha chegado lá. Ela se jogou no sofá e sentiu as lágrimas vencerem. Ela gritou contra uma almofada abafando seu desespero e chorou até seus olhos não terem mais lágrimas, por fim o cansaço venceu e ela acabou adormecendo.

- Quinn...? – Ela sentiu alguém sacudi-la, abrindo os olhos e respirando com dificuldade ela se sentou encarando Rachel que a olhava com precaução. – Você está bem? – Ela notou a cautela com que a amiga falava, a preocupação em seus olhos deixou a loira mais sensível, ela se enroscou contra a morena a puxando para o sofá e a abraçando para sentir o conforto que só ela podia dar. – Eu liguei milhares de vezes, toquei a campainha até que não tive escolha e usei a chave reserva que você me deu...

- Tudo bem. – Quinn resmungou sem dar importância.

- O que aconteceu? – Rachel perguntou, quando não houve resposta ela começou a afagar os cabelos da loira. Depois de uma eternidade em silêncio, quando Rachel achou que Quinn não responderia mais, ela falou:

- Finn e eu terminamos.

- Oh meu Deus! – Rachel exclamou incrédula. Afinal eles eram o casal maravilha, nunca brigavam ou mesmo discutiam. Apesar de a judia secretamente ter adquirido uma aversão ao namorado da amiga ela sentia pesar por ela. – Sinto muito...

- Eu também. – Quinn disse entre soluços e voltou a chorar.

**Seis meses depois...**

Pode-se dizer que Quinn Fabray não era a mesma mulher de antes, ela não era o tubarão dos tribunais mais, parecia um zumbi se arrastando pelos lugares, ela tinha olheiras e parecia desinteressada nos casos de seus clientes.

- Ora Fabray saia dessa! – Santana exclamou tentando animar à amiga. – Você precisa superar o pé na bunda que levou e partir para outra! Homens gordos, burros e sem graças existem aos montes, você pode escolher outro panda para adotar!

- Santana, eu não estou interessada em homem nenhum! – Quinn esbravejou jogando os braços para o alto.

Nesse momento a secretária de Santana, Sugar, entrou na sala e olhou surpresa para loira. Quinn franziu o cenho para ela confusa pela cara que a ruiva fazia para ela. A garota disse que Brittany, esposa de Santana, estava na linha e a latina decolou porta a fora para não deixar sua patroa esperando. Sugar deu uma olhada de soslaio para Quinn.

- O que? – A loira perguntou aborrecida.

- Nada, é que agora eu entendo por que a mudança de estilo. – Sugar deu de ombros e saiu da sala.

A loira olhou para o pilar espelhado que ela tinha colocado em sua sala achando estranho, ela andava sem animo até para se arrumar. Diminuiu a maquiagem, cortou o cabelo até os ombros, e trocou o salto e vestidos sofisticados por ternos femininos. Tudo para evitar ficar se encarando no espelho por muito tempo, afinal toda vez que ela o fazia ela ficava se perguntando por que Finn a tinha deixado e tentando encontrar todos seus defeitos.

Parecia que tinham tirado o dia para aborrecê-la, Santana voltou e bufou ao encontrar a loira debruçada sobre a mesa parecendo que tinha perdido um campeonato mundial.

- Chega, você vai tirar férias! – Ela decretou fazendo a loira levantar a cabeça para olhá-la. – E isso não é um pedido, se você voltar parecendo essa perdedora sem confiança eu vou demiti-la, entendeu?

- Sim. – Quinn resmungou para a chefe. – Mas de que vai me adiantar férias se eu não tenho com quem passar?

- Eu juro por Deus que se você chorar ou cantar Celine Dion eu te dou um tapa na cara! – Santana ameaçou, depois ela pegou seu celular e discou fazendo sinal para loira ficar em silencio. – Hobbit, sua peça ainda está cancelada?

- Estamos de hiatos para descanso, Santana. – Rachel respondeu revirando os olhos. – Não foi cancelada.

- Então você ainda está vagabundiando? – Santana provocou.

- Estou de férias, sim. – Respondeu à judia. – Quando a peça entra em hiato as estrelas recebem férias de uma semana antes de voltar.

- Ótimo! – Ela exclamou em contentamento. – Prepare suas malas, você e Quinn vão para um cruzeiro!

- O quê? – Quinn e Rachel perguntaram em uníssono.

- Eu, quando estava na fossa, fui a um cruzeiro e voltei com os ânimos renovados. Vai ser bom para Quinn sair do buraco, e como você não tem utilidade para ninguém pode acompanhá-la, voltam ambas contentes e com seus novos homens de bagagem. – A latina disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Me ressinto do seu comentário! Eu tenho muito utilidade, sou a maior estrela da Broadway no momento! – Rachel disse ofendida.

- Não quero ir a um cruzeiro. – Quinn protestou exasperada.

- Se vocês não forem vou fazer a vida de vocês um inferno! – Ela disse sorrindo amplamente para Quinn que se encolheu na cadeira. – Primeiro vou ligar para Finn e contar seu estado, depois ligarei para sua mãe e dizer que você quer que ela venha te visitar, então ela verá seu estado e saberá que o término conciliado foi nada mais que um pé na bunda bem dado, além de destruir sua fantasia de se casar com seu amor de escola. Então Finn vai sentir piedade de você e sua mãe vai parar de ir aos Alcoólatras anônimos e voltara a beber de tanta pena que ela sentirá de sua vida miserável. Depois entrarei naquele site de fãs lunáticos e postarei todos os telefones que você tem Berry, e os de seus pais também, então sua mãe virá atrás de você e você terá que se explicar para ela.

- Você é uma pessoa horrível! – Quinn comentou impressionada. – Uma vadia de mão cheia!

- Sim, Sue Sylvester é um anjo perto de você. – Rachel resmungou.

- Então temos um acordo, pode deixar que as passagens são por minha conta. – Santana desligou o telefone e deixou a sala com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ela sempre conseguia o que queria. – Sugar, compre dois pacotes na agência de viagens, são para Fabray e a outra para Rachel Berry.

- No mesmo que a senhora e sua esposa foram da ultima vez? – Nesse momento houve um erro de comunicação. Sugar perguntou na intenção de saber se seria o mesmo tipo de cruzeiro, afinal suspeitava da sexualidade de Quinn, já Santana acreditava que ela perguntava se seria na mesma agência, devido a esse erro foi que a história mudou de rumo.

- Sim. – Santana assentiu entrando em sua sala.

- Eu sabia que elas se pegavam. – Sugar resmungou ligando para agência. Ela contratou o pacote do cruzeiro LGBT para casais, forneceu os dados da loira e da morena e, sentindo que tinha cumprido sua missão foi tomar seu café contente.

Dois dias se passaram, Rachel e Quinn a contragosto prepararam suas roupas e foram para o cais embarcar. Chegando lá havia diversos fotógrafos aguardando a chegada de Rachel, eles as cercaram como formigas, Rachel não entendeu porque a empresa em peso veio fotografa-la sendo que ela viajou diversas vezes e nunca deram importância.

Uma repórter entrou na frente da judia trombando com ela, Quinn prontamente envolveu o braço dando sustentabilidade a morena, Rachel se encolheu contra a loira fazendo um esforço tremendo para não largar suas malas e correr.

- Então ela é sua parceira de cruzeiro? – Perguntou a repórter após se recompor da topada.

Rachel estranhou a pergunta, mas deu de ombros e confirmou.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso satisfeito. Rachel conhecia repórteres, convive com eles, e ela podia ler no rosto da mulher que ela achava que tinha conseguido algo valioso. A morena se perguntava o que seria.

- Desde o colégio. – Rachel respondeu, antes de subir a rampa para a entrada do cruzeiro com Quinn ainda escoltando-a.

- Essa é a noticia do ano, depois de seu termino com a estrela de teatro Jesse St. James, Rachel Berry, a interprete de Eponine em Os Miseráveis e nossa eterna Suze da saga de filmes A Mediadora, se assume gay e junto com sua parceira embarga em um cruzeiro LGBT. – A repórter dizia para câmera radiante.

- Santana...? – Brittany chamou assustada pela cara atordoada de sua esposa. Elas estavam assistindo TV e almoçando quando a latina de repente ficou imóvel com o garfo a meio metro da boca e olhos esbugalhados. – Está sentindo dor na bexiga de novo?

- Oh meu Deus... – Santana exclamou saindo de transe. – Cruzeiro LGBT! Cruzeiro LGBT! – Ela gritou desesperada. – Isso vai... Meu Deus! – Ela levou à mão a cabeça. – Só podia ser coisa daquela ruiva burra! Quinn vai me matar! Rachel vai me matar! O agente de Rachel vai me matar! Senhor, a fila vai ser tão grande que eu nem sei de onde o tiro vai vir!

- Santana, se acalme, por favor! – Brittany pediu segurando a esposa pelos ombros. – Você está me assustando!

Santana olhou impotente para televisão e escondeu o rosto contra o pescoço da loira.

- Eu vou matar Sugar antes de morrer... – Ela resmungou contra a pele de Brittany.

- Vamos almoçar depois você resolve seus problemas.

- O que você fez para atrair todos esses paparazzi? – Quinn perguntou surpresa olhando para trás.

- Não sei, alguns sempre me acompanham, mas isso tudo é muito estranho. – Ela disse arrastando sua mala, Quinn pegou a mala das mãos dela e levou para dentro do navio. O gesto cavalheiresco de Quinn não passou despercebido pelos fotógrafos.

- Você tem ideia do que fez?! – Santana berrou com Sugar. – Isso vai ser uma confusão monstruosa, será impossível desfazer esse equivoco! Você só mandou-as para cinco dias em um cruzeiro gay e elas não sabem!

- Sinto muito, mas eu perguntei se era igual o último que a senhora fez! – Se defendeu a secretária.

Santana mordeu os lábios para não gritar e se jogou contra a cadeira.

- E é um marketing positivo. – Tentou amenizar a ruiva. – Assumir o relacionamento delas foi algo bom, as pessoas aceitaram e tem até um fã-clube chamando-as de Faberry.

- Você tem que estar brincando comigo! – Santana exclamou incrédula. Sugar mostrou o celular para ela com os comentários e fotos delas juntas, à latina franziu os lábios para se impedir de gargalhar.

- Não é ótima a aceitação sobre o namoro delas? – Sugar perguntou, entusiasmada.

- Seria se elas fossem um casal. – Santana apontou.

- Elas não são? – Sugar pareceu confusa.

- Não, Sugar. Nenhuma delas é gay! – Santana disse exasperada.

A ruiva olhou para tela do celular e com as sobrancelhas levantas depois olhou para latina se sentindo culpada. – Agora entendo o problema...

- Não me diga? – Santana ironizou.

Rachel ficou boquiaberta com o glamour do navio, já o hall de entrada era trabalhado no jogo de cores, obras de artes e a fonte tinha uma escultura de um casal se beijando e envolta deles as bombas jogavam jatos de água de diversas cores.

- São dois homens se beijando na escultura? – Quinn perguntou intrigada. – São dois homens se beijando na escultura! – Ela afirmou olhando mais de perto, depois olhou para judia que deu de ombros.

- É arte.

- Cada coisa que vemos hoje em dia... – Quinn resmungou arrastando a mala, mal deu alguns passos e dois homens vestidos de couro com a bunda a mostra passaram por elas. Quinn congelou no lugar e olhou para Rachel de olhos arregalados. – É arte? – perguntou assustada.

- Talvez, pode ser que o Cirque Du Soleil esteja a bordo. – A morena respondeu tentando minimizar o que viu.

- Eu não me lembro de no itinerário do Cirque Du Soleil ter strippers ou cosplay de Village People... – A loira apontou ainda muito desconfiada.

- Você já foi ao Cirque Du Soleil? – Rachel perguntou empertigada.

- Não...

- Então você não sabe o que está falando! – Disparou contrariada.

- Se você sabe, então eu jamais irei. – Quinn afirmou dando de ombros.

Elas foram procurar suas cabines, mas o navio parecia um labirinto sem fim, foram vinte minutos na busca, mas Quinn fez parecer uma eternidade.

- Você tem certeza que é nesse corredor? – Quinn perguntou pela enésima vez, Rachel estava guiando-as para a cabine, mas para Quinn elas estavam dando voltas e voltas sem realmente saber onde estão indo.

- Sim... – Rachel disse olhando os números na porta. – E finalmente chegamos! – Ela disse abrindo um de seus sorrisos 1000watts.

- Finalmente! – Quinn dramatizou se jogando contra a porta, Rachel revirou os olhos para amiga e destravou a porta fazendo-a tropeçar para dentro do quarto.

Elas estacaram no lugar olhando envolta, trocaram um olhar curioso, Rachel voltou e olhou o número na porta, em seguida voltou e deu de ombros.

- É aqui. – Ela anunciou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Deveria ter duas camas...

- Não deveria ter um coração ali, acho que nos venderam um quarto de casal. – Quinn apontou franzindo o cenho.

- Pelo menos parece confortável. – Rachel disse se jogando na cama e suspirando com a maciez dos lençóis.

- Pelo menos isso. – Quinn resmungou se deitando ao lado dela. Elas olharam para o teto e viram seu reflexo no espelho acima delas. – Tem até um espelho no teto, dizem que é fetiche de algumas pessoas olharem o ato. – Comentou a loira casualmente. Rachel olhou de esguelha para ela, então a situação foi ficando cada vez mais desconfortável após o comentário de Quinn. Elas tiraram o travesseiro em formato de coração debaixo da cabeça de ambas e o jogaram para longe.

- Agora está menos estranho. – Rachel disse se ajeitando.

- Vamos fingir que os últimos dez minutos não aconteceram.

- Tudo bem. – Rachel deu de ombros. – Vamos olhar o itinerário. – Sugeriu pegando o panfleto ao lado da cama.

- Não o do Cirque Du Soleil. – Quinn provocou.

- Não o do Cirque Du Soleil. – Rachel repetiu revirando os olhos. – Parece ser divertido. Veja, têm quatro quadras de squash, nove bares, um cassino, um fliperama, salão de beleza e depilação para mulheres, salão de depilação e beleza para os homens... – Houve uma pausa e ambas franziram o cenho. – Será que há a necessidade de haver um salão exclusivo para homens?

- Bem, ultimamente os homens tem se tornado vaidosos. – Quinn deu de ombros.

- O único homem que eu conheço que se depila é Kurt, nem mesmo o Blaine se depila. – Rachel moveu as sobrancelhas para cima.

- Bem, não é como se fossemos lá. Certo? – Quinn mais uma vez deu de ombros.

- Certo...

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a batalha de olhares de ambas, sem pedir permissão uma mulher alta, _extremamente alta,_ Rachel fez questão de reafirmar em pensamento, vestida com uma roupa colorida, cabelos cacheados em cascatas envolta do rosto, _um rosto extremamente masculino_ Quinn pensou, entrou no quarto balançando duas maracás, uma em cada mão e movendo os ombros ao ritmo latino.

- Vamos dança conga! – Ela, ou ele na opinião de Quinn, deu a volta nelas.

- Não hoje. – Quinn negou com a cabeça. – Acho que nem nunca.

- Loirinha marrenta, não seja assim! – Ela cruzou os braços.

- Desculpe por ela. – Rachel pediu estendendo a mão. – Sou Rachel Berry e essa é Quinn...

- OH MEU DEUS! É VOCÊ! É VOCÊ! – Ela gritou histérica sufocando a judia em um abraço de urso. – EU SOU SUA MAIOR FÃ! – Ela parou de pirar um momento e soltou Rachel que tossiu tentando recuperar o fôlego. Quinn rapidamente estendeu a mão segurando-a para dar suporte e sua outra mão ela massageou de leve a base da costa da morena. – E eu nunca desconfiei que você aderisse à força... – Ela disse avaliando a loira. – Também com uma loira dessas até eu que não gosto da fruta.

Quinn olhou confusa para ela, depois ela e Rachel se entreolharam, a judia fez uma careta dizendo "Nem liga, é louca.", Quinn deixou para lá.

- Vai ter uma festa ás 19:00hrs na cabine 210, não perca! – Ela disse tomando as mãos da judia na sua. – Você é nossa diva! Está entre o top 10, depois apenas de Cher, Madonna, Barbra, Britney, Celine e Xtina!

- Obrigado...? – Rachel agradeceu, sem saber se isso era um elogio ou ao que realmente ela estava se referindo.

- Leve sua loira, não se acanhe, o que acontece aqui morre aqui! – Ela piscou para elas e saiu saltitando porta a fora. Quinn correu trancá-la antes que mais alguma alma penada resolvesse aparecer.

- Tem algo muito... Errado aqui... – Rachel comentou se sentando ao pé da cama.

- Se você não diz! – Quinn resmunga sarcástica.

Elas se deitaram para descansar e continuaram a falar sobre o itinerário do navio, ao cair da noite elas resolveram ir ao bar ter seu happy hour, como havia diversos bares no navio elas optaram pelo mais próximo a cabine caso a bebida tomasse conta e elas não soubessem voltar.

Elas fizeram seus pedidos e se sentaram no balcão, não quiseram uma mesa, pois o objetivo era encher a cara e esquecer tudo. Por volta do oitavo shot apareceu uma figura irreverente, para não dizer louca, se fez confortável ao lado de Quinn.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – Perguntou a senhora com um sorriso simpático.

Quinn assentiu animadamente, antes de se policiar e negar, ela acabou se confundindo então Rachel interveio.

- Não, é nossa primeira vez! – A morena respondeu se curvando sobre o balcão e apoiando a cabeça no braço de Quinn. A loira apontou o dedo para ela como se dissesse "Isso".

- Assim, vejo... – Ela olhou entre elas e deu um suspiro exasperado. – Realmente é um lugar maravilhoso, não acham?

- Sim! – Quinn exclamou animada. – Vilhoso!

Rachel gargalhou apoiando a cabeça no balcão. – Eu não bebi tanto para estar me sentindo tonta, bebi? – Ela perguntou a barman.

Ele assentiu com um sorriso discreto.

- É o seu primeiro cruzeiro? – Quinn perguntou a mulher, os olhos dela brilhavam e um sorriso bobo tomava conta de seu rosto, a senhora a frente dela a achava adorável.

- Não, décimo. – Respondeu com um sorriso atencioso. – Aqui eu encontrei diversas parceiras das quais me fizeram esquecer todos os problemas, algumas até me arrumavam problemas. – Ela brincou sacudindo a cabeça para espantar as memórias. – Realmente, tem muito sexo, bebida e música boa. – Ela suspirou de constantemente. Rachel e Quinn trocaram um olhar divertido. – O melhor cruzeiro gay que existe!

Quinn petrificou assimilando a informação, Rachel não estava muito diferente, elas se entreolharam confusas.

- Bom, vou procurar alguém em outro bar, afinal vocês duas são as mais lindas aqui e, obviamente, estão juntas. – A mulher olhou Quinn com uma mistura de desejo e pesar. – Nos vemos por aí.

Ela se retirou do lado da loira que a assistia ir embora com os olhos arregalados. Mecanicamente ela e Rachel entregaram suas comandas para o barman anotar o que foi gasto, se levantaram, e, apoiando uma na outra, voltaram para o quarto. Quinn se certificou de trancar a porta e a passos lentos se sentou ao lado de Rachel que continuava de queixo caído.

- Gay... – Quinn murmurou apontando para porta. – Cruzeiro gay.

- Yep! – Rachel assentiu se jogando de costas e se arrastando pela cama. – Todo mundo gay.

- Menos a gente. – Quinn interou se arrastando até deitar ao lado dela.

- Hump! Acho que... Estamos num navio cheio de pessoas gays. – Rachel resmungou sentindo os olhos pesarem.

- Como lésbica mesmo. – Quinn estava nas mesmas condições. – Acho que os homens que Santana disse que iríamos arrumar devem estar se beijando agora...

- Também acho... – Rachel resmungou logo em seguida adormecendo.

Quinn se virou para olhar a amiga roncando e em seguida decidiu que iria dormir também, antes de concluir a decisão ela já havia adormecido.

Na manhã seguinte Rachel acordou sentindo o peso da ressaca em sua costa, pelo menos ela acreditava que era isso antes de descobrir que não passava de uma impressão causada pelo peso do corpo de alguém sobre o seu, então ela congelou quando a mão deslizou por seu braço e esse alguém resmungou. Ela tentou se lembrar de onde estava e quem estava com ela, mas a dor de cabeça não ajudava a pensar. Engolindo em seco ela tentou se virar, mas a pessoa era pesada, então ela se segurou na lateral da cama e se impulsionou até conseguir sair debaixo do corpo.

- Hum... O que? – Ela se levantou xingando sob o fôlego por ter caído, então ela viu Quinn se sentando lentamente massageando o nariz com cara de poucos amigos, então ela se lembrou.

- Por um minuto esqueci onde estávamos. – Rachel riu e se esticou pegando a bolsa, ela puxou uma cartela de analgésicos para aliviar a dor de cabeça, colocou um copo de água e em seguida fez o mesmo para Quinn.

- Sinto um elefante na minha cabeça. – Quinn reclamou voltando a se deitar.

- Eu senti um nas minhas costas, mas já consegui derrubá-lo. – Rachel brincou ganhando um gesto obsceno da loira.

No caminho para o restaurante elas observaram as pessoas ao redor delas, a forma como se comportavam, se vestiam e se expressavam, e a certeza de que estavam em um cruzeiro gay se fez totalmente presente. Elas sentaram-se em uma mesa e um garçom prontamente veio atendê-las. Rachel pediu uma salada de frutas e Quinn uma porção de bacon com panquecas.

- Você acha que isso foi proposital? – Rachel perguntou olhando de soslaio para a mulher na mesa ao lado que estava descaradamente olhando suas pernas.

- Proposital?

- Sim. Santana, quero dizer, deve ter planejado isso, não acha? – Rachel puxou sua cadeira mais próxima a de Quinn, a loira estava mergulhada em suas panquecas e muito lentamente pensava na hipótese disso ser armado.

- Ela é uma vaca, mas não faria isso... – Quinn pensava em outra culpada. – Sugar provavelmente faria. Ela se confunde fácil com as coisas...

- Quem é Sugar?

- Secretaria ruiva. – Quinn descreveu esperando a morena se lembrar.

- Aquela que disse que Samantha Barks merecia o Tony mais do que eu? – Rachel crispou os lábios. Quinn riu e assentiu se lembrando da cara de indignada que Rachel fez e de como a baixinha queria bater em Sugar, essa foi uma das razões que Santana efetivou Sugar, a latina riu muito de Rachel depois daquilo.

- Mas não acho que ela tenha feito de propósito. – Quinn deu de ombros. – Ela é atrapalhada mesmo.

- Me desculpe? - Quinn e Rachel olharam para um rapaz que parecia nervoso por estar ali diante delas, ele tremulo esticou um bloco de notas e uma caneta em direção a Rachel. – Você poderia me dar um autografo, Ms. Berry?

Rachel limpou as mãos em um guardanapo e sorrindo amplamente para o fã fez uma dedicatória e assinou desenhando uma estrela no final do nome.

- Você ainda faz isso? – Quinn perguntou olhando o menino se distanciar.

- O que? – Rachel indagou confusa.

- Colocar uma estrela no final do nome.

- Ah... Sim. – Rachel corou diante do olhar divertido da loira. – Ridículo, eu sei...

Quinn deu de ombros. – Eu acho extremamente fofo.

- Pare com isso. – Rachel resmungou sentindo suas bochechas arderem ainda mais.

- Ai que bonitinho você corando! – Quinn provocou se deliciando com o constrangimento da diva.

A graça da situação, que só Sugar via, era que tinha sobrado tudo para a pessoa que estava mais bem intencionada. Ou seja, Santana recebeu em sua sala um agente furioso e um ex-namorado confuso.

- Ela estava me traindo esse tempo todo?! – Finn berrou esmurrando a mesa.

- Não vá lá, Finndecente, essa mesa custa mais que sua casa e se não quiser ficar sem teto é melhor se controlar!

- Eu não acredito que ela escondeu isso de mim e revelou para o mundo! – John puxou os cabelos olhando magoado, confuso, incrédulo e mais uma dezena de emoções. – Eu poderia ter preparado o terreno, ajudado ela a sair dessa...

- Quinn não podia ter feito isso comigo.

- Ela é uma estrela, quantos sonhos isso pode afetar...

- Nós íamos nos casar...

- Ela tinha uma imagem a zelar.

- Ela deve tudo a mim...

- Vocês podem para de choramingar? – Santana esbravejou se levantando fula da vida. – Você deu um pé na bunda de Quinn, Orca, ou não se lembra? Ela não fez nada com você, não te deve satisfações, ou você se esqueceu de que trocou ela por uma vadia qualquer?! E você, seu agentezinho de quinta, se fosse bem informado perceberia que as pessoas adoraram isso e que Berry agora tem o dobro de fãs que tinha antes. As pessoas estão postando mensagens de incentivo e amor a elas e tem até um fã-clube chamado Faberry, então antes de parir um filho na minha sala é melhor ir se informar direito!

Santana saiu da sala deixando os dois com olhos arregalados e boquiabertos, ela trombou com Sugar que estava se dobrando de rir atrás da porta, a ruiva correu diante do olhar psicótico que Santana lhe atirou, já a morena preferiu voltar para casa mais cedo e fingir para todos que tinha morrido.

- Porque ela não atende! – Quinn resmungou aborrecida.

- Me surpreende seu celular ter sinal aqui, sua operadora está de parabéns, o meu está completamente morto. – Rachel comentou vendo a loira quicar de raiva e colocar o telefone para fora pela janela em uma tentativa inútil de completar a ligação.

- Só porque você falou ele ficou sem sinal! Porque concordei com isso? Por quê?! – Quinn se sentou desolada no parapeito da janela. – Eu podia estar sossegada na minha casa, mas não, vim em um cruzeiro gay com a rainha dos gays para abortar só daqui quatro dias!

- Rainha dos Gays? – Rachel perguntou indignada. – Saiba você que ter o apoio da população LGBTS é muito gratificante, Quinn Fabray! E me ressinto de seu escárnio para com minha importância para eles.

- Estamos em um cruzeiro gay, onde as pessoas pensam que somos gays e se gays tentarem nos aliciar?! – Quinn exclamou exasperada.

- Você está sendo infantil! Não é minha culpa se ultimamente você parece jogar no outro time e isso confundiu a secretária de Santana! – Rachel disse apontando o dedo na cara de Quinn. A loira estapeou a mão dela e apontou o dedo apertando o nariz de Rachel.

- Se você não fosse uma diva insuportável e não tivesse brigado com ela nada disso estaria acontecendo!

- Não! Se você não fosse um bloco de gelo mandona Finn não teria te chutado e nós não teríamos que vir aqui para tentar fazer você superar o pé na bunda que aquele imbecil te deu! – Rachel berrou estapeando a mão de Quinn com violência.

Com um rugido voraz Quinn se atirou contra Rachel e ambas desabaram na cama, a loira segurou os cabelos da judia com força, Rachel gemeu de dor e como forma de proteção enterrou as unhas nas costas de Quinn. A loira urrou ao sentir as unhas da judia arrancar a pele das suas costas, a alça do vestido estourou com a força do puxão de Rachel e a morena girou seus corpos ficando por cima dela. Elas tentavam se acertar, se estapear de qualquer forma, Quinn aproveitou a vantagem de ser mais forte e voltou a girá-las sentando na cintura de Rachel e segurando os braços da judia em cima de sua cabeça.

- Miss Berry você se importaria... – Quinn e Rachel pararam de lutar e lentamente se viraram para a mulher parada ao pé da cama. Ela tinha o queixo caído então se recompôs e com um sorriso sem graça voltou para porta. – Eu sinto muito, eu bati varias vezes e ninguém respondeu, queríamos convidá-la para cantar no restaurante hoje à noite, mas é claro que você tem coisa melhor para fazer... Sinto muito.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – Quinn exclamou saltando para longe de Rachel como se tivesse sido queimada.

A mulher olhou curiosa entre elas, seus olhou caiu para a parte do vestido de Quinn que estava rasgado e ela lambeu os lábios olhando para o sutiã rendado da loira, constrangida Quinn clareou a garganta e a mulher voltou a encará-la.

- Na verdade eu adoraria cantar. – Rachel se recompôs saindo da cama e parando rapidamente para arrumar os cabelos. Ela indicou a porta à mulher que deu um aceno para Quinn antes de deixar, ela guiou Rachel até o restaurante para ela se reunir com os músicos e conversar sobre o repertório, antes de sair à mulher deu um sorriso de canto a Rachel e com uma piscadela comentou.

- Você realmente é dedicada ao seu trabalho, porque se fosse eu jamais deixaria uma loira daquelas na cama.

Rachel corou furiosamente, esse cruzeiro estava cada vez mais estressante completamente diferente do que Santana prometeu que seria.

Enquanto isso Quinn se olhava no espelho vendo seu estado deplorável, ela decidiu tomar banho, ela repassava sua briga com Rachel e se perguntava se realmente era por isso que Finn tinha abandonado-a. Ela se trocou e foi para o bar novamente, não aguentava todas aquelas vozes em sua cabeça, queria esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido e para isso só tinha um jeito.

Quando começou anoitecer Rachel iniciou sua apresentação, ela cantou suas musicas favoritas, algumas de musicais outras clássicos e finalizou com pop/rock atual. Ela foi ovacionada de pé pelo público e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha deixou o palco. Ela se sentou e jantou com alguns fãs, sempre se esquivando das perguntas sobre Quinn e o relacionamento delas, mas eles eram insistentes.

- Vocês se conhecem muito tempo? – Perguntou Rose com expectativa.

- Sim, desde crianças. No colegial não nos dávamos muito bem porque ela era capitã das cheerleaders e eu do coral, eu era considerada perdedora enquanto ela era a mais popular da escola. – Rachel pausou para beber seu vinho já sentindo os efeitos do álcool em seu organismo. – Nós disputávamos o mesmo garoto, no fim ele a escolheu, brigamos muito e ela era um carrasco diariamente me humilhando, mas no ultimo ano nos entendemos e viemos todos junto para Nova York. Ela, Finn o "garoto disputado", Santana e Brittany que eram o braço direito dela, Kurt meu melhor amigo e eu, então nos resolvemos e moramos todos juntos durante a faculdade, depois arrumamos empregos e cada um arrumou seu espaço, mas já tínhamos um laço forte de amizade.

- E esse Finn? O que aconteceu com ele? – Rose tinha abandonado seu prato, apoiou seus braços na mesa e seu rosto contra o punho, ouvindo atentamente o que Rachel dizia.

- Ele conseguiu fazer sucesso administrando a filial da oficina do padrasto aqui em Nova York... Eles terminaram, ele é um idiota. – Rachel assentiu com a cabeça para dar ênfase no que dizia.

- E vocês ficaram juntas por muito tempo desde que eles terminaram? – Essa pergunta foi Paul quem fez, ele tinha os olhos brilhantes como se a história delas fosse um romance épico, só Rachel não percebeu que tudo que ela dizia era entendido com um sentido diferente por seus companheiros.

- Sim... Eu a consolei, cuidei e a apoiei em tudo! Absolutamente tudo! – Rachel disse com firmeza.

- Que lindo! – Rose exclamou suspirando.

- Eu acho que já vou. – Rachel disse repentinamente se levantando e cambaleando para longe da mesa. – Opa... tenho que pagar a conta. – Ela exclamou dando meia volta.

- Pode deixar é por nossa conta! – Paul disse ajudando ela se estabilizar. – Você quer ajuda para ir para seu quarto?

- Não, estou bem. – Rachel deu um abraço desajeitado no rapaz e acenou para seus companheiros se despedindo. Em algum momento ela entrou em uma porta errada, ela procurou em volta sua cabine, então ela decidiu que ela para o lado oposto que ela estava. No fim ela acabou do lado de fora de frente para piscina apoiada em um coqueiro se perguntando para onde ela deveria ir. Foi quando ela avistou Quinn, mal se contendo em pé, segurando uma garrafa de bebida e cambaleando do bar até a outra margem da piscina.

A loira resmungava sozinha e tentou se apoiar contra a escada de ferro que guiava para o fundo da piscina, ela se atrapalhou e derrubou a garrafa dentro da água, Rachel abafou o riso com a mão olhando o biquinho que Quinn fazia. No meio de seu protesto pela garrafa ter caído Quinn se desequilibrou, bateu com a cabeça na barra de apoio da escada e caiu na água desacordada.

Rachel se preocupou imediatamente, ela parou na margem vendo o vulto de Quinn lá no fundo, a loira aparentemente não se mexia, então a judia entrou em desespero. Ela não sabia nadar direito, mas resolveu arriscar, se jogou na água e se debateu desajeitadamente até encontrar Quinn, ela envolveu os braços envolta da loira e, batendo o pé no fundo da piscina, conseguiu levá-las até a parede. Com muito custo ela sentou a loira na escada, seus pés escorregavam e ela deu um jeito de se estabilizar colocando as pernas de Quinn envolta de sua cintura e mantendo seus pés na escada segurando a barra de suporte para nenhuma delas escorregar para o fundo.

- Quinn? – Ela chamou tocando o rosto desacordado da amiga com uma das mãos enquanto a outra se mantinha firme na barra. – Acorda! - Rachel sacudiu ela, mas nada trazia a loira de volta. – O que farei agora? – Rachel sentiu seus olhos marejarem e sua mente a mil, então ela se lembrou que nos filmes se faz respiração boca a boca em ocasiões como essa, hesitante ela segurou a cabeça de Quinn puxou o queixo para baixo e sugando uma lufada de ar espirou na boca dela. Fez isso algumas vezes. Quando Quinn começou a tossir e finalmente abriu os olhos, Rachel se deixou afrouxar o aperto e segurou a loira em seus braços.

- Porque estamos na piscina? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Você caiu... – Rachel disse aliviada, ela apoiou a testa contra o pescoço dela. – Fiquei com medo de você morrer... – Ela fungou segurando a loira com força. – Nunca mais me assuste assim!

- Desculpe... – Quinn sussurrou completamente perdida, ela não entendia direito o que Rachel dizia, mas se pegou envolvendo os braços envolta do pescoço da judia. – Você estava me beijando?

- Era boca a boca... – Rachel resmungou se afastando e olhando a loira nos olhos. – Para salvar sua vida...

- Funcionou? – Quinn perguntou aproximando seu rosto do de Rachel, ela encostou seu testa na dela e suspirou, Rachel estremeceu ao sentir os lábios de Quinn próximo ao seu novamente, como ela não tinha percebido que essa sensação era boa? Será que ela não estava fazendo respiração boca a boca direito.

- Não sei... Fucionou?

- Hum... – Quinn resmungou sem conseguir formular uma resposta descente.

Elas ficaram paradas naquela posição, suas bocas quase se tocando, seus narizes roçando e seus corpos entrelaçados. Quinn não percebeu quando ela tinha dado o passo adiante, tudo que ela sabia era que Rachel estava retribuindo o beijo e estava bom. Nenhuma delas percebeu a aproximação de estranhos, os companheiros de jantar de Rachel saíram do restaurante e caminhavam pacificamente pela área de lazer quando viram as duas na piscina.

- Uau... – Paul comentou se apoiando contra seu parceiro. – Quem diria que um beijo entre mulheres podia ser tão quente!

- Eu. – Rose respondeu sem desviar os olhos das duas. – Ela é canta, dança, atua e, pela cara da loira, tem uma pegada inesquecível!

- Quer se juntar a elas? – Rose olhou sem graça diante do olhar mordaz de sua noiva.

- Não, só estou comentando. – Rose deu de ombros e plantou um beijo casto na bochecha da parceira.

- Elas são lindas juntas, isso ninguém pode negar! – Johnny, parceiro de Paul, comentou sorrindo. – Mas por mais lindo que esteja é melhor sairmos, isso já está ficando proibido para menor de dezoito.

Todos assentiram e deixaram as duas à vontade.

- Impressão minha ou minhas pernas não funcionam? – Quinn resmungou voltando a beijar Rachel, a morena colocou as mãos nas pernas grossas da loira e apertou.

- Sente? – Rachel indagou subindo as mãos e apertando a bunda de Quinn.

- Tente de novo...

Mas do que contente Rachel continuou a tatear a loira, o beijo cada vez mais necessitado e os gemidos mais altos. Mas, por mais gostoso que elas estivessem achando, nenhuma das duas estava à vontade na água. Quinn já estava começando a tremer e não era só pelos toques de Rachel.

- Vamos sair da piscina.

Rachel concordou. Com muito custo, completamente bêbadas, travadas e tremendo de frio, elas cambalearam pelo convés, Quinn as guiou para a cabine. Trombando nas paredes, entre beijos roubados e risos histéricos, elas conseguiram encontrar o quarto certo. Mal passaram pela porta e Rachel já estava prensando a loira contra ela, Quinn não podia deixar de comparar como era melhor o beijo de Rachel do que o de Finn.

A judia sabia como mover os lábios, ela também usava bem os dentes e a língua, já Finn, na maioria das vezes, a sufocava a ponto dela ter que quebrar o beijo mais rápido do que o esperado. A mente da loira nublou completamente e qualquer pensamento em relação a Finn que ela pudesse ter morreu quando a morena chupou sua língua, Quinn se agarrou a ela sentindo as pernas falharem, deixando de lado qualquer senso ou puder que ela pudesse ter, a loira empurrou Rachel até que ambas estivessem sobre a cama.

A sessão de amassos durou mais alguns minutos, antes que ambas acabassem dormindo completamente ensopadas e coladas uma na outra. Rachel foi a primeira a acordar, ela se lembrava muito pouco da noite passada, mas tinha certeza que o que quer que tenha feito tinha lhe rendido um belo resfriado. Quinn acordou pouco depois se sentindo da mesma forma, além de um calombo imenso e doloroso na testa que estava enlouquecendo-a de dor.

- Excelente! Realmente brilhante! – Rachel resmungou logo em seguida tendo um acesso de tosse. – Urgh! Eu tinha que ficar gripada bem no meio de um cruzeiro. Muita sorte a minha!

- Fala-me mais sobre isso! – Quinn disse sarcasticamente se sentando a mesa de Rachel para acompanhá-la no café da manhã. – Tem um ovo na minha testa. – Ela resmungou segurando a compressa.

- Você está horrível.

Quinn fez uma careta para ela. Ambas decidiram ignorar a briga e a respiração boca a boca da noite anterior, seguiram agindo normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mais tarde naquele dia Rachel se viu novamente cercada por seus companheiros de jantar da noite anterior, ela notou a expectativa deles quando Quinn se aproximou trazendo seus remédios e uma caixa de lenços.

- Olá! – Cumprimentou a loira.

- Olá! – Eles responderam em uníssono.

Eles estavam todos reunidos na parte de fora, sentados em espreguiçadeiras conversando sobre trivialidades. Rachel tinha escolhido aquele lugar na esperança do ar fresco e o sol forte aliviassem seus tremores de corpo e melhorasse sua respiração. Então Paul a avistou e se juntou a ela sendo seguido por seu companheiro, depois veio Rose e sua noiva. A morena sabia que o interesse deles não era sua companhia e sim a esperança que Quinn se juntasse a eles. Ela viu eles se remexerem animados quando a loira deu o ar da graça.

Rachel bebeu os remédios que Quinn lhe deu sem titubear, a loira sentou-se ao seu lado na espreguiçadeira com um sorriso treinado para os companheiros da morena, Rachel aguardou a interação entre eles pacientemente.

- Meu Deus! – Paul exclamou olhando fascinado para Quinn. – Você é muito linda!

- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu sorrindo de forma acanhada.

- Você é atriz ou algo do tipo? – Rose perguntou sem conter sua curiosidade sobre ela. Quinn olhou de forma divertida para Rachel, que a essa altura parecia querer se atirar em alto-mar.

- Não. Eu sou advogada da Lopez Advogados Associados.

- Rachel nos contou que vocês se conhecem desde o colegial. Acho lindo que ainda estejam juntas! – Paul comentou suspirando sonhadoramente.

Foi ai que Rachel decidiu intervir, ela achou melhor esclarecer o mal-entendido antes que as coisas piorassem.

- Somos _amigas_ desde o colegial. – enfatizou a morena.

- Faz realmente muito tempo mesmo. – Quinn acrescentou.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem! - Rachel anunciou se levantando. Todos os olhos se focaram nela. – Foi realmente muito bom encontrar vocês, mas eu preciso ir deitar ou vou acabar desmaiando. – Ela se virou para Quinn. – Você vem?

A loira assentiu se despedindo dos outros e seguindo a morena. Rachel crispou os lábios e se forçou a não reagir quando Quinn entrelaçou seus dedos. Durante todo o percurso elas receberam olhares de todos, alguns chocados ao reconhecerem Rachel, outros maliciosos pela fofoca que isso renderia.

Chegando na cabine ela parou no meio do quarto olhando de braços cruzados para Quinn. A loira passou reto e se jogou na cama se fazendo confortável.

- Essa gripe está me matando! Vou dormir também, ou vou acabar desmaiando. Você deve fazer o mesmo, logo os remédios vão tirar o mal-estar.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... – Rachel exclamou cerrando os olhos e batendo o pé sem descruzar os braços. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha diante da postura da diva. – O que você está tramando?

- Porque você acha que eu estou tramando alguma coisa?

- Deixe-me pensar... – Rachel disse ironicamente segurando o queixo e fazendo cara de séria. – Oh talvez porque você só acabou de dizer aos meus fãs que somos um casal, agiu como se fossemos um casal!

Quinn deu de ombros. – Aquela mulher louca do bar fica me secando, acho que ela não respeita muito compromisso quando quer algo. Eu prefiro fingir ser sua namorada do que ter que conviver com um navio dando em cima de mim!

Rachel revirou os olhos para ela. – Seu ego é visível nesse momento.

- Sério, Miss Berry?! – Quinn exclamou com um sorriso diabólico. – Vá lá e desminta nosso relacionamento. Conte a todos que somos héteros e que embarcamos por engano, então direi que não sou lésbica e evitarei contato com todos no navio enquanto você arca com as cantadas dos seus fãs. Já mencionei que é um cruzeiro cheio de lésbicas?

- Isso é preconceito! Não é porque uma mulher bonita que está em um cruzeiro gay e solteira que todas as lésbicas vão dar em cima! – Rachel parou momentaneamente e acrescentou. – Se eu deixar claro que não tenho interesse elas não vão tentar nada!

- Certo. Falou a mulher que disse que não teria problema em se apaixonar por uma mulher. Como foi mesmo que você falou? "Eu acredito que amor flua entre as pessoas. Não importa se é homem ou mulher, você simplesmente se apaixona"? Explique isso as lésbicas do navio, Miss Amor-Fluido!

- Então, fingir durante quatro dias que sou lésbica é a melhor saída? – Rachel ironizou.

- Fingir estar em um relacionamento é a melhor saída!

- Isso é ridículo.

- Então vamos fazer o seguinte, vai nadar um pouco e volte.

- Estou gripada.

- Vá tomar sol, relaxe e fique apenas de biquine, então volte e me diga quantas cantadas você levou. Porque eu te garanto, mesmo estando completamente vestida, as coisas que disseram que queriam fazer comigo me fez querer saltar na água e nadar até Nova York!

- O que te disseram? – Rachel perguntou curiosa.

- Algo sobre línguas e eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. – Quinn disse exasperada. Ela colocou o braço sobre os olhos e resmungou. – Boa noite, eu vou dormir.

- São duas horas da tarde...

- Boa tarde, eu vou dormir.

- Boa tarde.

Rachel se deitou também, pois seu corpo estava realmente começando a pesar. Ela adormeceu até o inicio da noite, pediu jantar no quarto e preferiu não sair para nenhuma aventura noturna. Quinn compartilhou da mesma ideia. No fim da noite elas ficaram assistindo filme aconchegadas na cama. Quinn mal podia esperar para que esses dois dias no navio gay acabassem.

- Santana! – Brittany repreendeu olhando feio para sua esposa. – Você pode parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Estou ficando zonza!

- Por um lado eu estou ansiosa para que elas voltem. Por outro lado eu prefiro que elas fiquem lá, pois eu tenho certeza que vou acabar com alguma parte do corpo quebrada quando elas voltarem.

- Você vai acabar afundando o chão e indo parar na China!

- Sinto muito por jogar todo meu nervosismo em você... – Santana falou. Ela se sentou ao lado de Brittany e descansou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Eu não consigo parar de me perguntar o que diabos elas estão passando...

- Você não parece muito contente com sua parceira. Estou enganada?

Quinn desviou o olhar de Rachel, que estava em uma roda de fãs conversando, ela não quis se enturmar e isso acabou deixando-a livre para receber investidas. Ela sabia que isso aconteceria, era só questão de tempo. Logo a mulher do bar que contou sobre o cruzeiro gay para elas se fez confortável sentando ao lado de Quinn em uma espreguiçadeira.

- Está. A verdade é que eu gosto de deixá-la a vontade com seus fãs. – Quinn deu de ombros.

A mulher sorriu de forma desdenhosa.

- Ela é louca de te deixar só, eu jamais sairia do seu lado. Ainda mais em um cruzeiro gay.

- Nós confiamos uma na outra.

- Você é deslumbrante. Não existe uma alma nesse navio que não pagaria milhões para ter um gosto seu. Ela deveria ficar mais esperta!

Quinn fez uma careta imaginando as pessoas querendo um gosto dela. Ela não podia se ajudar, sua mente era fértil demais e agora ela estava sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

- Só mais um dia... – Ela resmungou sob a respiração.

- Disse algo? – A senhora olhou atentamente para ela.

- Não. Eu vou... – Quinn indicou Rachel com um movimento de cabeça e se afastou da senhora. Ela só queria que esse dia acabasse.

Rachel por outro lado começou a gostar das pessoas que conheceu ali, e não se importaria de passar mais tempo com elas. Tirando o fato da curiosidade mórbida de todos sobre Quinn e sua sexualidade, os outros tópicos fluíam com facilidade, era como se eles se conhecessem faz tempo.

- E além do baile vai haver apresentação dos dançarinos exóticos. – Quinn chegou nesse momento se perguntando que baile que ela não tava sabendo. – Vai ser muito bom!

Rachel assentiu sorrindo diante do entusiasmo de Rose em contá-la sobre o baile. Quinn se aproximou parando ao lado dela, ela se perguntava sobre o que a loira diria sobre ir a um baile gay.

- Será um prazer comparecer. – Rachel disse sorrindo amplamente para Quinn. – Não é, Quinn?

Prazer era a última coisa que Quinn estava sentindo. Ela e Rachel foram para o baile no salão de festas do navio, Rachel parecia ser a anfitriã do lugar, cumprimentava a todos, posava para fotos, autografava e desfilava pelo salão como se fosse dona dali. E Quinn a seguia como um cãozinho de um lado para o outro.

Dali a um tempo a loira estava extremamente desconfortável em meio a diversos casais dançando colados. Paul havia tirado Rachel para dançar, já que seu noivo estava mais interessado em atacar a mesa de frios, e ela ficou ali parada ao lado da mesa bebendo, bebendo e bebendo até não saber mais distinguir o que ela estava bebendo.

- Essa garota realmente não bate bem.

Quinn saltou assustada e se virou para ver a senhora do bar colada nela. Muito próximo para desconforto dela. Ela deu um passo para trás mantendo uma distância segura dela. A mulher sorria pra ela de forma predadora, e Quinn podia afirmar que ela estava bêbada.

- Deixar uma beldade igual você sozinha... A mercê de todas as mulheres da festa. Um alvo fácil. – Ela disse se aproximando.

- Na verdade eu estou muito bem, obrigada. – Quinn tropeçou enquanto se afastava, a mulher aproveitou a brecha para passar o braço envolta da cintura dela.

- Cuidado anjo.

- Eu agradeço a preocupação, mas agora você pode me soltar. – Quinn disse se debatendo.

- Calma, não vou te morder. – Ela disse dando um beijo demorado na bochecha dela. – Talvez te chupar se você me der chance.

Quinn afastou o rosto completamente enojada. Ela empurrou a mulher e praticamente correu, ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu que ela a seguia.

- Eu vou matar você Rachel Berry por me trazer para essa festa idiota. – Quinn resmungou sob o fôlego.

Ela passou pela pista de dança desviando dos diversos casais até chegar perto do palco, então ela viu uma cortina ao lado da estrutura e decidiu se esconder lá. Ela olhou pela cortina na expectativa de ter despistado a mulher louca.

- Graças a Deus! – Ela exclamou quando a mulher passou pelo palco e sumiu.

- Ai está você!

Quinn congelou ao sentir a mão no seu ombro. Ela se virou para uma garota ruiva que a olhava parecendo aborrecida.

- Era para você ter chegado faz vinte minutos! – Ela bronqueou. Quinn a olhou confusa, sem saber por que a mulher estava irritada. – Vamos lá, você vai entrar para o show em cinco minutos.

Ela segurou o cotovelo da loira arrastando-a até o que parecia ser o camarim pré-show. Varias mulheres e homens vestidos de formas estranhas. Alguns policiais, outros bombeiros e cowboys.

- Mas o que? – Quinn resmungou perdida pelo redemoinho de pessoas que a rodearam. Ela sentiu mexerem em seu cabelo, em seu rosto e em sua roupa. Mas ela estava tão zonza que não conseguia reagir. De repente ela se viu sendo empurrada até estar de frente para uma cortina e ao seu lado havia uma enfermeira e do outro uma mecânica.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? – Ela perguntou para mulher ao seu lado. A mulher a olhou confusa e rebateu.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? Você não trabalha na companhia.

- Eu não. – Quinn concordou. – Companhia de que?

As sobrancelha da mulher subiram e ela se virou cochichando para um cowboy ao seu lado. Ele se virou para olhar para Quinn e depois trocou um olhar confuso com a mecânica.

Pelo chão algo parecido com fumaça começou a rodeá-los e então as cortinas subiram e uma luz forte foi mirada nos olhos da loira que ficou momentaneamente cega. Quinn tapou os olhos tentando afastar a tontura que a luz repentina a causou. Gritos ensurdecedores encheram o lugar e a musica começou a ficar mais alta.

Quinn tirou as mãos dos olhos e se viu de cara para uma multidão. Então ela olhou para o lado vendo todas as pessoas fantasiadas fazendo pose. Como um tapa na cara ela se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. A apresentação de dançarinos seria nada menos que um show de Go Go Boys e Go Go Girls. Ela olhou para sua roupa notando que ela havia sido mudada, sua saia e blusa de botões sumiram e no lugar estava um shorts de botões no lado e uma camisa azul com um brasão. Ela percebeu que era muito similar ao uniforme de um policial.

Então todos começaram a se mover. Primeiro os mecânicos, sendo um homem musculoso manchado de graxa e uma mulher de macacão, foram até a frente do palco e começaram a desabotoar a roupa e dançar.

Quinn observou tudo boquiaberta, o homem dançava de um lado do palco onde havia diversos homens gritando e ofertando dinheiro e do outro lado do palco a mulher, agora de calcinha e sutiã, rebolando e puxando as notas de um bando de mulheres escandalosas.

Então foi o médico e a enfermeira lado a lado e depois os bombeiros. Quinn se viu desesperada para correr dali. Quando ela se virava para correr para fora do palco dois homens fardados de policiais vieram a seu encontro e ela se viu compelida a caminhar até a frente. Seus olhos em pânico se encontraram com o olhar incrédulo de Rachel. Então os dois que a acompanhavam segurou um de cada lado da roupa e puxaram com força. Facilmente a roupa se desfez e ela se viu ali, apenas em suas roupas intimas diante de um bando de mulheres loucas se curvando no palco para tocá-la.

Rachel que havia parado de dança para assistir o show não acreditou quando reconheceu Quinn no palco. Seu queixo caiu e ela assistiu quando dois homens despiram a loira. Rachel não sabia se ia ajudar ou ficava olhando, ela se perguntava primeiro como a loira havia ido parar lá.

Parecia tudo em câmera lenta, a loira foi ficando cada vez mais nervosa e de repente caiu no palco. Rachel tentava a todo custo passar pela multidão, ela abriu caminho empurrando e empurrando até estar de frente com o palco. O som havia parado, as pessoas já não gritavam e os dançarinos estavam envolta de Quinn.

Rachel escalou o palco e se ajoelhou segurando o rosto da loira.

- Quinn? Quinn, acorde!

- Acho que não vai funcionar. – uma mulher ruiva disse segurando uma prancheta e olhando preocupada para ela.

- Você! – Rachel disse apontando para o bombeiro. – Pegue-a no colo. Vou levá-la para o quarto.

- Você não pode levá-la, ela precisa de cuidados médicos. – A ruiva disse.

- Ela precisa sair do centro das atenções. – Rachel respondeu.

- Ela é parceira dela! – Paul gritou entre os espectadores. – Deixem-na levá-la.

Rachel conseguiu dispensar todo mundo assegurando que se precisasse ela chamaria, depois se sentou na beira da cama observando Quinn dormir. Foram horas até o cansaço ganhar e ela se deitar ao lado da morena.

Somente quando o dia amanheceu que Quinn despertou. Rachel já havia acordado de seu cochilo e pedido café da manhã para elas no quarto. A morena não falou nada dano espaço para iniciar o assunto, quando a loira não se pronunciou ela finalmente fez a pergunta.

- Que porra você estava fazendo naquele palco?

Quinn engoliu o pedaço de pão e bebeu seu café antes de responder.

- Tem uma mulher maluca que flerta comigo desde o primeiro dia. Você deve se lembrar de uma senhora no bar? – Rachel fez uma careta assentindo. – Então, esse monstro quer me adotar e eu já disse de diversas formas que não tenho interesse, mas ela não se toca! Então fugindo dela eu me escondi atrás de umas cortinas que infelizmente eram dos bastidores. A mulher me confundiu com alguma dançarina e me arrastou até um grupo de pessoas. Eu tinha bebido e fiquei zonza, nem percebi que eles haviam me trocado. Quando dei por mim estava no palco, vestida de policial, e no fim deu no que deu.

- Você tem que ser a pessoa mais azarada que eu conheço. – Rachel comentou balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Isso não é normal.

Quinn gemeu de desgosto e se jogou contra o travesseiro.

- Graças a Deus esse maldito cruzeiro acaba hoje e eu espero nunca mais ver um gay na minha vida!

- Bem... – Rachel comentou casualmente. – Brittany, Santana, Blaine, Kurt e meus pais adorarão ouvir isso.

- Vai cantar I Will Survive pros seu fãs, vai! – Quinn resmungou aborrecida.

- Eu irei se você arrancar a roupa igual você fez ontem. – Rachel rebateu gargalhando em seguida.

Quinn atirou o travesseiro nela e se virou de barriga para baixo tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido ontem. Foi difícil devido às piadas de Rachel e os risos da morena, mas no final da tarde quando o navio atracou ela se viu aliviada como nunca. A única fez que ela saiu do quarto foi para ir embora, Rachel praticamente teve que correr para acompanhar a loira na saída.

Havia repórteres esperando por elas, assim com havia uma Santana muito culpada que as tirou da aglomeração de paparazzi e as levou de volta aos seus respectivos apartamentos.

- Quero acrescentar mais uma vez que não foi minha culpa!

- Nós já entendemos, Santana. – Elas disseram em uníssono.

- Então eu vou embora, vejo vocês depois. – A latina disse voltando para dentro do elevador.

Elas acenaram em despedida e seguiram para seus respectivos apartamentos. Quinn não podia negar que era estranho se separar de Rachel depois de passar a semana dormindo com ela. Ela parou na porta lançando um olhar hesitante para trás, Rachel também olhava por cima do ombro segurando a porta de seu apartamento aberta.

- Até mais... – Falou Rachel dando um passo para dentro, mas não fechando a porta completamente.

- Vem jantar comigo? – Quinn pediu antes que a porta se fechasse completamente.

Rachel colocou o rosto no vão da porta e assentiu.

- Ok. – Quinn sorriu sem jeito.

- Ok. – Rachel retribuiu o sorriso.

Quando finalmente as portas se fecharam e Quinn se viu de volta para a normalidade de seu apartamento, ela não pode deixar de se perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela.

Depois de um banho relaxante, uma roupa confortável, Quinn preparou o jantar. Como não havia nada muito vegan em sua casa para cozinha ela optou por fazer macarrão com molho vermelho, sem qualquer carne ou queijo em respeito a opção alimentar de Rachel.

Às sete e meia da noite dois toques leves na campainha alertaram a loira que sua companhia para o jantar havia chegado. Quinn se olhou mais uma vez no espelho checando seus cabelos bagunçados e maquiagem leve e rapidamente foi abrir a porta. Rachel estava vestida casualmente, segurando uma garrafa de vinho e uma caixa que Quinn suspeitava ser biscoitos.

- Bem na hora! – Quinn exclamou sorrindo e dando espaço para a morena entrar.

- Trouxe vinho e biscoitos para a sobremesa. – Rachel disse esticando a caixa.

- Se ajeite ai na sala, eu vou buscar o jantar, vamos comer no estilo japonês hoje. – Quinn indicou o cômodo com um movimento de cabeça, o jantar foi posto e a garrafa de vinho bebida mediante à risadas. Elas estavam sentadas no tapete felpudo da loira comendo lado a lado sobre a mesinha de centro da loira. A TV estava desligada para não atrapalhar a conversa, poderia parecer até romântico para quem vem de fora.

- Meu Deus! – Rachel exclamou levemente alterada pela bebida. – Quando te vi naquele palco vestida de policial eu quase enfartei!

- Nem me lembre! – Quinn gritou rindo até faltar o ar. – Eu nunca passei tanta vergonha na vida! Acho que sou a primeira pessoa a desmaiar de vergonha no mundo!

As duas explodiram em risos histéricos, Quinn apoiou a cabeça no ombro do morena que ria escandalosamente. Rachel se curvou para trás com intuito de apoiar as costas no sofá, mas calculou mal e acabou deitada no chão apenas com o pescoço apoiado em uma almofada. Quinn que estava com a cabeça no ombro da morena se desequilibrou e foi junto deitando ao lado dela.

Nenhuma delas percebeu a porta do apartamento ser aberta, nem a presença de uma terceira pessoa no local. Já para quem veio de fora viu as duas mulheres deitadas entrelaçadas no tapete e o resto do que pareceu ser um jantar romântico sobre a mesa de centro.

- Eu não acredito que você está mesmo saindo com essa ai!

Quinn prontamente se sentou olhando assustada para Finn parado em frente para elas. Ela franziu o cenho confusa, já que não se lembrava de tê-lo convidado. Rachel fez duas tentativas falhas de se sentar até finalmente conseguir sentar, ela olhava entre o gigante e a loira que pareciam ter uma batalha de olhares.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Quinn perguntou aborrecida. Ela agora se lembrava que devia odiá-lo pelo pé na bunda que levou.

- Eu vim ver você, conversar sobre nós. Mas pelo que vejo você já encontrou companhia. – Ele disse olhando acusadoramente para Rachel. – Eu realmente não acredito que você esteja saindo com uma mulher! – Ele esbravejou gesticulando para a morena ao lado dela. – Ainda mais ela! É para me machucar? – ele parou para pensar um momento, depois olhou para ela risonho como se tivesse descoberto uma mentira. - Não, não, não! Vocês combinaram isso, vocês fingem estar juntas e o bobão aqui cai e volta correndo! Não funcionou! – Ele disse triunfante.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam incrédulas, então em sincronia elas desataram a rir do grandalhão em frente a elas.

- Você é louco! – Rachel exclamou entre risos.

- Sério que você acha que minha vida gira em torno de você? – Quinn disse com desdém. – Eu não estou fingindo nada, muito menos para chamar sua atenção. Nós dois concordamos naquele dia que nosso relacionamento não tinha futuro, que estávamos amarrados e que tínhamos encontrado pessoas diferentes. Não tínhamos? – Quinn indagou zombeteira. Ela estava adorando repetir o que ele havia dito para ela no dia de seu termino.

- Sim... – Ele sussurrou envergonhado.

- Então qual o problema se a pessoa que eu achei é Rachel? – Ela perguntou olhando desafiadora para ele. Rachel assistia a troca deles confusa, surpresa e tentando não demonstrar nenhuma reação para não atrapalhar os planos de Quinn.

- Eu não acredito nisso! – Ele bateu o pé convencido. – Nenhuma de vocês é lésbica, e eu tenho certeza disso!

- Nós temos certeza do contrario! – Quinn imitou o gesto dele de cruzar os braços. – E não tenha certeza baseado no fato de termos namorado você, porque Santana e Brittany são prova de que você não é grande coisa.

Rachel gargalhou e sussurrou para loira – Carteiro, carteiro, carteiro...

Finn ficou vermelho de raiva, ele olhou furioso para as mulheres rindo dele e decidiu tirar a prova.

- Então se o que dizem é verdade prove! – Ele sorriu vitorioso diante da hesitação delas. – Se beijem.

- Não temos que te provar nada! – Quinn protestou aborrecida.

- Viram, eu sabia que era mentira! – Ele riu balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Que papelão Quinn.

A loira crispou os lábios aborrecida, ela provaria a ele quem é que está fazendo papelão. Ela se virou para Rachel decidida, a morena olhou para ela curiosa esperando o próximo passo. Quinn segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a contra si colando seus lábios em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Momentaneamente elas esqueceram que tinha plateia e se concentraram uma na outra, foi como reviver o beijo da piscina do navio, elas sentiram o mesmo calor percorrer seu corpo, o mesmo arrepio gostoso perpassar por sua coluna e a mesma ânsia de acelerar o beijo até que elas estejam quase se devorando.

Quinn se deliciava com os lábios carnudos da morena, ela nunca tinha beijado alguém com lábios tão gostosos, ela precisava sentir tudo de Rachel. Ela queria sentir tudo em Rachel. Ela aprofundou o beijo se deliciando com o gosto de vinho na língua da judia, essa definitivamente tinha se tornado sua bebida favorita. Quinn estava fora de controle, ela sentiu mais do que ouviu o gemido de Rachel contra sua boca e ela decidiu tornar a missão da sua vida ouvir aquele som de novo.

- Hey! – Finn gritou e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção delas. – Já entendi, vocês estão juntas. Espero que sejam felizes, vocês se merecem! – Ele disse jogando o molho de chaves em cima da mesa e saindo pela porta.

Quinn ficou parada olhando para as chaves como se fossem cobras, era a chave que ela deu a Finn quando se mudou para que ele sempre a visitasse. Ela respirava com dificuldade e, com um olhar de soslaio notou que Rachel estava na mesma situação. Ela corou se lembrando do que acabou de fazer, ela cambaleou para se levantar e foi até a porta da frente trancando-a para não ter mais surpresas.

Quando se virou se viu cara a cara com Rachel de novo.

- Acho que eu devia ir embora. – Rachel disse com a voz rouca. Ela clareou a garganta e mordeu o lábio inferior esperando Quinn abrir espaço para ela passar.

- Por favor, fique? – Quinn pediu sem sair da frente dela. Ela hesitou olhando para Quinn. – Eu não quero ficar sozinha depois do que Finn fez aqui hoje, eu me sentiria melhor se você ficasse...

- Tudo bem. – Rachel assentiu. – Vamos arrumar a bagunça do jantar e depois dormir.

Quinn concordou. E pela segunda vez ambas fingem que o beijo nunca aconteceu.

Foi reconfortante voltar a normalidade, mas nada seria como antes depois daquela noite. Quinn sentia necessidade de incluir Rachel cada vez mais em sua rotina, ela precisava de sua companhia e, pelo menos uma vez ao dia, ela precisava ouvir sua voz. Sem mencionar os sonhos pecaminosos que a loira tinha sobre a judia, sonhos esses que ela preferia ignorar. Rachel também sentia necessidade de ficar perto de Quinn. Ela convidava a advogada para assistir seus shows, emendava a noite com um jantar e se possível um filme, e sempre dava um jeito de dormirem no mesmo apartamento.

Isso só fazia aumentar os rumores sobre o envolvimento romântico delas, rumores esses que nenhuma das duas fez questão de negar. Quinn na verdade se deliciava com o resultado desse rumor, e o resultado era Finn se sentindo abandonado e sofrendo pela mulher que perdeu. E Quinn estava em êxtase por finalmente superar o pé na bunda que levou.

Agora ela tinha um problema maior para lidar, ela precisava parar de fantasiar sobre sua melhor amiga. Missão difícil, já que Rachel estava o tempo todo por perto, e parecia ter virado parte da rotina da morena segurar a mão de Quinn quando elas estão andando ou beijar sua bochecha ao desejar boa noite.

Sem mencionar que compartilhar a mesma cama fazia as fantasias da loira ganhar um toque de realidade, e, as vezes, Quinn acordava sem saber se foi um sonho ou se realmente tinha acontecido.

Mal sabia a loira que ela não era a única a passar por essa situação. Rachel tentava ao máximo evitar contato com Quinn quando elas dividiam a mesma cama, pois se em outros lugares ela tinha essa necessidade de tocar a loira, na cama ela tinha medo do que poderia fazer.

E isso frustrava ambas. Santana e Sugar notaram o aborrecimento diário de Quinn, assim como Kurt percebia que Rachel estava a ponto de explodir. Mas nenhum deles sabia o motivo, exceto Santana que desconfiava, mas não podia afirmar nada ainda. Essa frustração foi crescendo e crescendo a ponto que Rachel se encontrava incapaz de se concentrar nos ensaios e Quinn incapaz de focar no trabalho. Elas estavam quase a beira da loucura. Precisou apenas o momento certo.

- Argh! – Rachel bufou quando seu par romântico mais uma vez errou o tempo da música. Ela tentava não descontar nos outros, mas tinha gente que pedia. – Você não consegue nem acompanhar a música!

- Eu me distraí! – Ele se defendeu corando diante do olhar de seus colegas.

- Então não se distraia! – Rachel rosnou colocando as mãos na cintura. Ela sabia que estava sendo uma diva, mas não podia evitar.

- Tudo bem pessoal, por hoje é só. – O diretor interrompeu para amenizar os ânimos. – Amanhã a gente continua. – Ele disse se aproximando de John e Rachel. – Treine mais John, e você acalme-se! – Ele disse para Rachel antes de guiar John para longe da morena.

Rachel estava aborrecida, não só com as pessoas incompetentes que a cercavam, mas também por Quinn ter usado aquele pijama indecente para dormir. Ela se trocou resmungado xingamentos para a loira, tomou um táxi e quando chegou em frente ao seu apartamento ela se pegou ainda indignada e resmungando igual uma velha.

- Se ela ia dormir com aquilo, porque já não deitou nua de uma vez... Exibida...

- Está falando sozinha?

A morena gritou de susto e se virou para Quinn que ria parada na porta de seu apartamento. Rachel praguejou baixo e fez um gesto obsceno para a loira.

- Opa! Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje! – Quinn disse divertida. – Me conte zangado, o que aconteceu?

- Zangado é a puta que pariu! – Rachel rebateu marchando até a loira. – Eu não estou para brincadeira.

- O que aconteceu, Rach? – Quinn perguntou preocupada com a fúria da morena. Ela ergueu a mão tirando a franja dos olhos negros da amiga e acariciou seu rosto.

Rachel fechou os olhos aproveitando a sensação do toque. Ela virou o rosto beijando o pulso da loira e invadindo seu espaço pessoal até estar com o rosto colado ao lado ao dela.

- Rachel? – Quinn sussurrou de olhos fechados.

- Eu não aguento mais... não aguento... – Rachel disse ofegante. Ela estava perdida no perfuma de Quinn, ela estava perdida no toque da pele da loira contra a sua. Ela queria sentir mais.

- O que você não aguenta? – Quinn indagou colando seu corpo mais no dela.

- Você es-está me turturando...

- O que Rachel? – A loira perguntou curvando o rosto passando o nariz pelo pescoço bronzeado da diva. Quinn aspirou o perfume inebriante da pele dela, ela abriu os olhos para ver o quão arrepiada a morena havia ficado com a proximidade.

- Chega! – Rachel esbravejou empurrando Quinn contra a porta fazendo-a tropeçar para dentro do apartamento.

Rachel veio em seguida reivindicando os lábios de Quinn para si. O beijo foi carregado de desejo, e dessa vez ninguém interrompeu, e não havia álcool para culpar, era apenas elas e seu desejo a flor da pele.

Quinn sentiu a parede atrás de si e o corpo de Rachel pressionado contra o seu. Ela segurou a cintura da morena com força e retornou o beijo com a mesma violência que a morena a beijava. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram numa disputa por dominância que nenhuma delas queria ganhar. Quinn se pegou querendo puxar Rachel para mais perto, mas já não havia espaço entre elas para permitir isso. Ela entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos de Rachel e inverteu as posições apoiando a morena contra a parede. Rachel gemeu quando seus quadris bateram e cravou as unhas nos ombros da loira. Ela desceu as mãos até segurar a bunda farta de Quinn apertando sem pudor.

Quinn sugou lábio inferior de Rachel e mordeu se fartando com o volume em sua boca. Ela desceu os beijos para o pescoço da morena adorava o gosto salgado que Rachel tinha devido as horas de ensaio. Ela tirou as mãos da nuca e desceu pela frente do corpo da judia, que se arqueou pelo toque, Quinn deslizou as mãos pelos seios dando um leve aperto que arrancou um gemido rouco de Rachel e continuou sua trajetória até a barra da camisa que a morena vestia.

Rachel ergueu os braços permitindo que ela arrancasse o pano. Suas bocas voltaram a se chocar e dessa vez era Quinn que empurrava Rachel cada vez mais dentro do apartamento. Em frente a porta do quarto da loira, Rachel arrancou a camisa da mesma, e quando elas caíram na cama o toque de pele com pele foi a razão do gemido sincronizado que elas soltaram.

Quinn se instalou entre as pernas fartas da morena se deliciando com a pele exposta, ela trilhou o pescoço de Rachel e se demorando na clavícula, Rachel se arqueava de encontro a ela praticamente implorando por mais contato. Quinn atendeu ao pedido silencioso posicionando sua coxa no centro da morena.

- Quinn... – Rachel gemeu se movendo contra a coxa. – Tira...

Ela não conseguiu terminar, mas a loira entendeu que era de sua calça que ela estava falando. Quinn rapidamente desabotoou a mesma e deslizou-a para baixo jogando-a ao lado da cama. Ela rapidamente fez o mesmo com a sua ganhando mobilidade, ela voltou para a cama trilhando beijos pelas pernas da morena, em seguida barriga, até se instalar entre os seios.

Ela deslizou as alças para baixo puxando o tecido e expondo os seios da morena. Quinn gemeu com a vista e logo se adiantou em devorá-los. Rachel grunhiu entrelaçando seus dedos na base do pescoço de Quinn para mentê-la no lugar, seus quadris se moviam cada vez mais rápido contra a coxa da loira.

Quinn desprendeu o sutiã e dedicou igual atenção aos dois, sugando, mordendo e lambendo, e isso estava levando Rachel a loucura. Ela gemeu alto quando a loira deu uma mordida particularmente forte, ela moveu seus quadris com mais força se deliciando com atrito.

Quinn liberou o seio voltando a trilhar o pescoço de Rachel com os lábios até beijá-la novamente, dessa vez mais lentamente. Ela desceu as mãos dando um leve aperto no quadril da morena, que prontamente o levantou dando espaço para ela tirar a ultima peça que faltava.

Lentamente ela começou a fazer movimento circulares em torno do clitóris de Rachel, sem saber muito bem o que fazer, já que nunca tinha feito isso antes, Quinn se deixou guiar pelos gemidos da morena.

Quando Quinn finalmente a penetrou Rachel já estava na borda, ela sentia que não demoraria muito e ela viria. Ela envolveu as pernas em torno de loira e moveu o quadril freneticamente de encontro aos dedos ágeis da loira. E, definitivamente, Quinn tinha o dom para coisa, o que faltava em experiência sobrava em talento.

Logo seu corpo arqueou por conta própria, e ela se viu incapaz de parar o nome da loira de sair de seus lábios repetidamente até que um grito agudo deixou sua garganta e ela se desfez de prazer.

Quinn observou admirada quando Rachel veio, seu corpo arqueado, sua boca entreaberta, sua cabeça jogada para trás e seu rosto completamente tomado pelo prazer. Ela não podia negar que queria causar essas reações na morena quantas vezes fosse possível. Se dependesse dela, Rachel jamais deixaria sua cama.

Quando se recuperou, Rachel foi finalmente capaz de olhar Quinn no rosto e sorrir preguiçosamente. Ela estava cansada, mas não descansaria até fazer Quinn enlouquecer de prazer. Foi muita frustração acumulada para ser liberada de uma vez só.

A manhã seguinte foi, estranhamente, normal. Elas agiram normalmente, conversaram normalmente, e Rachel já estava acreditando que tudo cairia na rotina e elas esqueceriam o assunto quando Quinn tomou a iniciativa.

A loira voltou da cozinha, onde ela havia deixado os copos e pratos do café da manhã, e se aconchegou com ela no sofá. Logo ambas sairiam para trabalhar, e o que havia acontecido não foi discutido. Então Quinn decidiu que seria ela a cortejar Rachel, já que a morena parecia hesitante.

- Vem jantar comigo hoje?

- Claro. Você vai cozinhar o que?

Quinn riu e envolveu os braços em torno dela.

- Não vou. – Ela sussurrou dando um beijo demorado na bochecha de Rachel. – Vou assistir a sua peça, em seguida vou te encontrar no camarim e lhe entrega um buquê de flores, então vou levá-la em seu restaurante favorito, vou puxar a cadeira para você sentar, vou conversar com você sobre seu dia e sobre a forma como você se sente, então voltaremos para cá e vamos transar até desmaiarmos de exaustão. – Rachel estava completamente arrepiada pelo que Quinn sussurrava em seu ouvido. Ela virou para olhar a loira nos olhos, para ter certeza que ela não estava brincando, mas os de Quinn reivindicando os seus a impediu de olhá-la, porém a certeza que não era brincadeira veio no beijo apaixonado que elas trocaram.

- Você está praticamente me seduzindo de novo. – Rachel brincou beijando-a novamente.

- Eu quero transformar isso em compromisso, Rachel. – Quinn falou séria, olhando profundamente nos olhos castanhos da morena. – Eu quero você para ser minha, e se você também quer, eu não vejo porque adiar. A partir de agora seremos um casal, e eu vou te tratar como você realmente merece ser tratada. Vou te amar, te namorar e fazer amor com você para o resto da vida.

Rachel sorriu tentando conter as lagrimas, ela queria isso desde o beijo que elas compartilharam naquele mesmo lugar quando voltaram do cruzeiro. Parecia surreal ter acontecido, mas ela estava disposta a vivenciar isso e ser o que Quinn precisava que ela fosse.

- Eu aceito ser sua namorada Quinn. – Rachel sussurrou beijando-a novamente. – Mas eu escolho as alianças.

Quinn riu e revirou os olhos das palhaçadas da morena. E sua única duvida do futuro era, "Como eu não percebi que era gay antes?!".

A única pessoa que não tinha ficado surpresa quando elas realmente assumiram seu relacionamento – tirando Finn que já não fazia parte da vida delas – foi Sugar. Ela esperava isso, não só esperava como torcia veemente para acontecer. Que ninguém saiba, mas desde que ela entrou naquela comunidade Faberry, isso se tornou seu vicio e ela não conseguia conter a felicidade por finalmente ter virado realidade.

- Eu te disse! – Ela sussurrou para Santana que estava boquiaberta ainda com a noticia. – E você ainda ficou brava comigo. Toma essa!

- Sugar? – A latina chamou depois de se recompor.

- Sim? – A ruiva disse sorrindo triunfante.

- Você está demitida.


	2. Horas Iguais

Insônia.

Insônia.

Insônia.

Sabe quando você quer dormir e alguma coisa simplesmente te impede? Quando seus olhos pesam, seu corpo protesta pedindo para seu merecido descanso, seu cérebro dói e mesmo assim não se desliga.

Essas sensações se faziam presente, olhei para o relógio 03h33min. Fechei meus olhos tentando me desligar, abri os olhos e eram 04h44min. Franzi o cenho, comecei a contar.

_236 little lambs... 237 little lambs... 238 little lambs..._

Nada. Eu não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum, já tinha tentado todas as táticas que minha mãe me ensinou e o resultado era nulo.

Olhei no relógio e ele marcava 05h55min. Estranho... Números sempre iguais. Seria azar ou sorte? Por via das duvidas vou jogar na loteria assim que o dia raiar.

Me levantei, não conseguiria dormir mesmo, então faria minha madrugada útil. Preparei um bom café, forte e quente como eu adorava, fui até meu escritório e me ajeitei na poltrona ligando o notebook.

Planilhas e mais planilhas. Eu queria saber o que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei tomar posse da empresa de meu avô. Eram problemas e mais problemas, sem pausa, sem feriado e sem divertimento.

Não posso deixar de imaginar como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse trancado o curso de drama em Yale. Eu provavelmente não teria tantos problemas e estaria dormindo agora.

Foquei o relógio do notebook deixando de divagar e voltando ao que interessa. 06h06min. Eu definitivamente iria apostar na loteria amanhã.

Sacudi minha cabeça espantando essas distrações e voltei ao trabalho. Nem cinco minutos tinha passado e quando voltei a olhar as horas o relógio marcava 07h07min.

Seria um sinal divino que eu deveria sair da rotina e parar de fazer tudo igual?

Fui me aprontar para o trabalho de novo, tomei um banho rápido, me aprontei e arrumei tudo em minha pasta.

Sai de casa e entrei no carro, arrumei o retrovisor e joguei a maleta no banco de passageiro. Chequei as horas no painel do carro 09h09minmin.

- Huh... Tô atrasada.

Cheguei ao trabalho, cumprimentei Jenna, minha assistente e me tranquei no escritório. Desarrumei minha pasta e me sentei checando os recados e os lembretes. Revirei os olhos, minha mãe tinha ligado tantas vezes que minha assistente desistiu de marcar o horário na folha.

Se desse eu retornaria, e não, não era se desse tempo e sim se desse vontade.

Minha mãe ultimamente vinha com um papo sobre reaproximação da família, mas eu não iria cair nessa. Jamais vou esquecer que meu pai me expulsou de casa quando engravidei, que Frannie me humilhou na escola e que ela – minha própria mãe – fingia que eu era inexistente.

Meus avós foram os únicos a me darem suporte indo contra a opinião de todos da minha família, e agora que meu avô resolveu se aposentar e me deixar à frente dos negócios de repente me tornei aceita de novo.

Eu queria era que esse povo – vulgo minha família – fossem para os quintos do inferno. Mas como isso independe de minha vontade o máximo que eu poderia fazer era me manter distante.

Após uma batida rápida, Mark entrou vestindo um de seus ternos personalizados e óculos ray-ban e se postou a minha frente com os braços cruzados.

- O quê? – perguntei quando notei que ele ficaria ali me encarando como se esperasse que eu começasse a conversa.

- Você já viu as horas?

- Vinte dólares que é 10:10 – ri da minha piada interna.

- Exatamente Quinn, 10:10 e você ainda não está sala de reunião! – Franzi o cenho.

Reunião... Que reunião?

- Reunião... Que reunião? – indaguei confusa.

- Com os advogados da Office! – Mark bufou irritado – Se você não estiver em cincos segundos na sala de reunião com tudo pronto eles vão embora. Então se apresse Fabray!

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente dessa reunião, pelo menos agora eu sabia o que estava me incomodando a ponto de tirar o sono. Eu tinha uma reunião importante e não tinha preparado nada para apresentar nela.

Bem... Eu estava fodida!

Era hora de usar os dons herdados de meu pai: Improvisar, atuar, mentir e manipular.

E seja o que Deus quiser.

####################

Sai da sala de reunião mais aliviada, os chefões engoliram minhas ideias de ultima hora e saíram – aparentemente -satisfeito.

- Eu posso saber o que foi aquilo? – Santana perguntou me acompanhando – Sério que você sugeriu que criássemos um sistema operacional para bater as melhores invenções de software do planeta!

- Esse sistema vai funcionar, eu tenho tudo planejado é só Artie por em pratica – Eu disse dando de ombros, e para ser sincera eu não tinha ideia do que estava falando, Santana sabia disso.

- E como esse sistema vai se chamar? Você sabe que se perdermos esse cliente nós vamos à falência, certo? – Ela perguntou cética – Blondie, você sabe o que você está fazendo?

- Eu já disse que sim! O que custa confiar em mim uma vez na vida?! – Eu estava bronqueada com essa desconfiança de Santana, mesmo que ela tenha motivos para desconfiar...

- Oh deixa-me ver o que custa... Talvez custe meu emprego, meu sustento, minha casa, meu carro e o conforto de minha adorável esposa... Esqueci algo? – Sarcasmo. Isso descrevia Santana muito bem.

- Eu já disse que vai dar certo! Vamos fazer história! – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Como ele vai se chamar?

- Quem? – Eu desconversei.

Ela revirou os olhos sussurrando algo em espanhol.

- O sistema!

- Ah... Eu tive pensando em... em... Android! – Eu era tão boa em improviso que tinha parado de planejar as coisas há muito tempo.

- Android? – ela perguntou franzindo o cenho – Tem certeza que isso dá certo?

- Alguma vez eu já te decepcionei? – Perguntei colocando minha mão em seu ombro tentando passar confiança.

- Bem... Eu nem sei por onde começo, você é uma pessoa que decepciona todo mundo... Podemos começar pelo dia em que... – Essa foi uma lista longa, Santana tem uma memoria excelente para lembrar deslizes alheios.

Eu me perdi no motivo de numero 17, quando Santana começou a me irritar e nós discutimos na frente de um restaurante lotado.

Vocês acreditam que ela ainda me chama de Tubbers e Juno depois de tanto tempo? Essa mulher parece que nunca esquece os erros do outros, credo.

Mesmo após a discussão sentamos para almoçar juntas, ela era minha melhor amiga afinal de contas. Pedimos para comida para três, o que o garçom não estranhou pois já estava acostumado conosco, não demorou e Brittany chegou se sentando ao lado de sua adorável esposa.

- Como vai Q? – Brittany sempre foi um doce de pessoa, eu nunca entendi porque Brittany se casou com Santana, era ilógico de duas pessoas tão diferentes se desse tão bem. Mas uma vez vem uma frase clichê que é totalmente verdadeira: Os opostos se atraem!

Após comerem Brittany abriu o celular e resmungou aborrecida.

- Sempre me esqueço de carregar essa porcaria! Que hora que é?

Santana levou a mão à bolsa para pegar o celular, sem sequer levantar a cabeça respondi, talvez aquele negócio e horas iguais ainda esteja acontecendo.

- 13:13. – Santana pegou o celular e franziu o cenho.

- Tava contando os minutos?

- Não. É que desde que me deitei hoje toda vez que olho o relógio as horas são iguais. – Dei de ombros.

- Que vida parada, até o tempo está te zoando! – Santana riu recebendo um leve tapa de Brittany.

- Talvez seja um pressagio... – A loira se pronuncio parecendo impressionada. Eu ri e acabei recebendo um tapa na nuca de Santana.

- Tomara que seja um pressagio dizendo que aquela sua ideia maluca vai dar certo! – Brittany a olhou confusa e Santana tratou de explicar a história para ela.

- Isso parece legal, você totalmente vai ficar famosa! – Brittany disse entusiasmada, Sorri afetuosamente para ela. Brittany sempre acreditava em mim, não importa a circunstancia ela sempre dizia que eu conseguiria e sempre estava lá caso não desse certo.

- Você sabia que Rachel vai para a Europa fazer um filme? – Santana mudou de assunto, ela sempre que podia trazia Rachel para a conversa.

Ela sabia que esse era um assunto delicado para mim, afinal eu me acovardei e para não enfrentar julgamentos abandonei-a. Rachel foi minha namorada no colégio, a única pessoa que eu amei minha vida inteira, nos tivemos um relacionamento escondido até o segundo ano. Quando rumores começaram e eu covardemente humilhei-a e me afastei.

Nunca mais a procurei, soube que ela ficou noiva de Finn Hudson, um imbecil que jogava futebol no colégio, mas que não deu certo. Ela se formou, virou uma atriz famosa na Broadway e agora estava tomando novos rumos.

Ironia a parte, Santana adorava esfregar em minha cara que ela teve coragem de se assumir e agora tinha sua amada consigo, e eu continuava sonhando e sendo obrigada a ver minha amada pela televisão não passando de mais um fã entre um milhão.

- Soube que ela vai beija Ashton Kutcher! – Brittany comentou entusiasmada.

- Grande coisa... – Eu resmunguei.

- Você está com inveja! – Santana provocou.

- Não é como se aquele homem fosse me atrair em algo! – Rebati com desdém.

- Não com inveja dela e sim dele!

Revirei os olhos, pra mim já deu, me levantei dando um beijo na bochecha de Brittany evoltei para o escritório. Me desliguei tentando pensar em algo que não fosse Rachel.

Inútil. Só a menção do nome dela trazia todo esse amor reprimido em meu peito à tona, era como se não tivesse passado quatro anos, como se eu tivesse me apaixonado ontem.

Voltei para casa com o relógio marcando 20:20hrs.

Passei o resto da noite como zumbi, desisti de trabalhar e assistir TV não estava adiantando. Fui me deitar, mal cai na cama e adormeci, nem percebi que estava cansada.

_"Faça um pedido!" Quinn disse mostrando a Rachel a estrela cadente. Rachel fechou os olhos por um momento, depois abriu um sorriso imenso e lentamente foi deixando suas pálpebras subirem._

_"O quê você pediu?" Quinn perguntou._

_"Não posso contar, se eu disser não acontece!" Quinn revirou os olhos._

_"Bobagem!"_

_"Então me conte o seu primeiro" A diva desafiou._

_"Eu não pedi nada. Tudo que eu quero esta nos meus braços nesse momento" Rachel exclamou um 'Own' e beijou Quinn ternamente._

_Como todos os beijos trocados entre elas, esse logo se tornou cheio de fogo. Rachel sentou sento no colo de Quinn beijando-a com fervor._

_"Eu te amo." Rachel disse entre beijos. Quinn sorriu deitando-a sobre a grama e sussurrando em seu ouvido._

_"Eu te amo mais!"_

Eu acordei sentindo um aperto no peito eradoloroso demais sonhar com ela, ainda mais se esse sonho já tiver acontecido. Nem podia caracteriza como um sonho, estava mais para uma lembrança.

Uma dolorosa lembrança.

Essas recordações a atormenta desde o dia em que a reneguei diante de todos. Lembro de minha irmã Frannie me entregando um copo de slushie e eu – com o coração doendo, mas o medo no comando – joguei em seu rosto.

Eu jamais me perdoaria por isso.

Ela jamais me perdoaria por isso.

Olhei para o relógio a cabeceira de minha cama. 05:05. Fechei os olhos tentando dissipar as lagrimas. O dia amanheceu, foi estranhamente similar ao outro.

Quando já estava na hora do almoço mais uma vez Santana, Brittany e eu estávamos naquele mesmo restaurante falando das mesmas coisas. Brittany novamente pegou o celular e resmungou sobre a bateria, perguntou as horas e eu a informei sem olhar o relógio. Santana confirmou que eu estava certa.

- Você precisa sair da rotina! – Ela disse parecendo preocupada. – Há quanto tempo você não sai?

- Desde o ano novo... – confessei.

- Isso faz oito meses! – Ela disse indignada. Eu dei de ombros, indiferente.

- Mude um pouco a rotina, talvez seu caminho ao ir embora... – Sugeriu Brittany pegando minha mão e dando um leve aperto.

- É isso ai, Q! Vá dar um volta na Times Square, não há perigo agora já que sua adorava diva vai pra Europa – Ela tinha que trazê-la na conversa, maldita seja Santana Lopez!

Depois de uma tarde entediante no escritório resolvi seguir o conselho de Brittany e ir por outro caminho. Apesar de meu escritório ser perto e minha casa não muito longe, fazia anos que eu não pisava na Times Square. Por razões óbvias.

Dei um volta por lá, comi alguma coisa e quando vi um cartaz dela decidi que era hora de ir para casa. Olhei o relógio.

21:21hrs.

Não funcionou aparentemente.

Caminhei algumas quadras de volta ao escritório, cheguei ao meu carro como faço todos os dias. Nada fora do comum.

- Jovem! – disse alguém atrás de mim, eu me assustei e virei atordoada. Um velho mendigo parado a minha frente me olhava com pena, arqueei a sobrancelha e levei a mão ao bolso pronta para lhe dar uns trocados. Esse senhor ficava ali nas redondezas, era inofensivo e meio louco. Já o vi falando sozinho algumas vezes.

Quando estendi a nota ele recusou empurrando levemente de volta para mim.

- Não quero seu dinheiro, vim apenas lhe dar um aviso. – Ele disse com um ar lunático que me deixou encabulada. – As hora vão continuar se repetindo até amanhã nesse mesmo horário, ela vai pegar um avião para um lugar distante e não vai mais voltar. Esse avião vai cair e você nunca mais vai tê-la!

- N-Não t-tenho ideia do que você está falando! –Gaguejei.

- Você tem vinte quatro horas para salva-la, ou você a impede de embarcar ou você a perde. A escolha é sua!

Ele se afastou sem tirar os olhos de mim. Entrei no carro e fui para casa, esse homem era louco! Só pode!

Mas não podia negar que fiquei assustada, como ele adivinhou que eu estava vendo as horas repetidas? E como ele sabia que eu tinha alguma coisa a ver com o embarque dela?

Mesmo querendo esquecer eu não podia, olhei o relógio 00:00. Isso só podia ser um sinal. Decidi esperar dar meia noite e um só para desfazer essa feitiçaria. Não sei como consegui dormir em segundos, quando olhei no relógio era 08:08.

- Merda! – Berrei me levantando, fui trabalha e meu dia pareceu foi mais um dejá vu. O almoço foi igual, Santana notou meu nervosismo, mas eu não comentei.

Quando mais olhava no relógio mais as horas se repetiam. Quando deu 20:20 eu resolvi não arriscar. Não poderia conviver comigo mesma se soubesse que Rachel morreu e eu não fiz nada para salva-la.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero da única pessoa que eu sabia que mantinha contato com nós duas.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece! – Brincou Mercedes atendendo o telefone.

- Cedes, é urgente! – Disse afobada.

- O que foi branquela? – perguntou a negra preocupada.

- Eu preciso do endereço de Rachel, depois eu explico só, por favor, se apresse – Mercedes pediu um minuto e logo voltou passando o endereço. Eu agradeci e disse que depois contava o que era.

Peguei minhas chaves e sai em disparada até meu carro, olhei do outro lado da rua e vi o homem parado ao me observando. Ele bate seu dedo sobre o pulso como se apontasse para um relógio, eu já estava desesperada.

Arranquei com o carro dirigindo feito uma louca pela cidade, vinte minutos e eu estava na frente do prédio dela. Pedi para vê-la, mas o porteiro não permitiu minha subida, provavelmente achando que eu era mais uma fã.

Desesperada sai de lá de dei um toque no celular dela. Soquei a parede ao escutar que o numero era inexistente. Obvio que ela tinha trocado. Dei a volta e vi uma van parada na entrada do estacionamento esperando autorização para entrar. Quando o guarda foi dentro da cabine checar as credenciais eu aproveitei a janela aberta e destravei a porta entrando no lado do passageiro.

O motorista me olhou assustado e já ia me expulsar quando tirei cento e cinquenta dólares da carteira e dei a ele.

- Por favor, minha namorada está indo embora e proibiu minha subida, eu preciso impedi-la! – Eu supliquei.

Ele assentiu e pegou as notas. Quando liberaram o caminho eu senti que podia chorar, ele mal estacionou e eu sai correndo, fui subindo a escada como uma louca até o sétimo andar como Mercedes falou.

Sai no corredor e comecei a procurar. 10A, 10B, 10C, 10D... Quando finalmente encontrei 11B suspirei aliviada. Bati na porta torcendo para ela atender. Silencio.

Olhei o relógio, 21:21hrs.

Tinha acabado. Eu a tinha perdido. Me escorei contra a porta sentindo meus olhos marejarem, bati minha cabeça contra a porta repetidas vezes. Não podia ser verdade, eu não acreditava que a mulher que eu amo ia me deixar para sempre.

- Já vai! Oh meu Deus eu estou tão atrasada... – Eu escutei vir do outro lado da porta. Meu coração acelerou, um sorriso gigante tomou conta do meu rosto e quando a porta se abriu e eu constatei que era ela e que ela estava bem uma felicidade infinita tomou conta do meu peito.

- Q-Quinn... ? – Ela parecia incrédula ao me ver ali, seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca meio aberta.

Não pedi autorização, não medi as consequências, e pela primeira vez na vida apenas me deixei levar. Pegando Rachel totalmente de surpresa a embrulhei em meus braços enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

- Mas o qu- Rachel começou a falar, mas minha boca já tinha tomado posse da dela.

Ela pareceu relutar um momento, mas não resistiu. Sua boca começou se mover contra a minha num ritmo frenético, eu fechei a porta com o pé e a apoiei contra a parede. Desci minhas mãos até a parte detrás de sua coxa e a icei, ela colocou suas pernas envolta do meu quadril e enterrou suas mãos em meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto.

Desci meus lábios ao seu pescoço sorrindo ao escutar seu gemido. Nos guiei até a sala e a postei sobre o tapete branco e felpudo que ela tinha ali. Logo as roupas foram sendo descartadas e os gemidos aumentando.

Deliciei-me com seu corpo que há anos eu vinha desejando tão desesperadamente. Tomei-a para mim ali mesmo, eu ainda tinha seu corpo decorado e bastaram algumas estocadas e ela se desfez em meus braços.

Me deitei ao seu lado e a aconcheguei contra mim aproveitando a sensação de tê-la em meus braços de novo. Senti-a tremer levemente.

- O que foi? – perguntei erguendo seu rosto, fiquei preocupada ao ver lagrimas ali.

- Eu s-sou muit-to burra! – Ela se sentou esfregando o rosto. – Depois de tudo que você me fez, depois de me humilhar e me abandonar... É só... Só você aparecer que eu me rendo de novo. Eu sou muito fraca!

Eu tentei toca-la, mas ela me afastou. Ela se levantou juntando minhas roupas e jogando-as em mim.

- Vai embora Quinn! – Ela gritou apontando a porta. – Eu não quero você de novo em minha vida!

Eu me levantei ignorando as roupas e a puxei contra mim.

- Mentira, você não quer que eu vá. – Ela me estapeou, mas eu a segurei firme. Ela parou de lutar enterrando a cabeço entre meu ombro e pescoço. – Eu fui covarde durante um longo tempo... Eu... Eu sinto muito por tudo que eu te fiz... Eu... Eu te amo.

- Você já me disse isso antes e onde isso terminou? – ela perguntou friamente se afastando e me encarando.

- Eu sei que eu te machuquei. Mas eu estou disposta a concertar tudo, eu vou enfrentar tudo e todos por você, eu não vou me acovardar dessa vez! Eu te amo, sempre te amei e esses anos em que ficamos separadas eu... Eu não vivi... Eu fiquei como um zumbi. Eu preciso de você, Rachel. – As lagrimas nublavam minha visão, eu não gostava de chorar, muito menos me expor. Mas eu já não estava ligando para mim, agora era tudo sobre ela. – Me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz...

- Você vai me machucar de novo -ela balançou a cabeça se afastando. – Eu sei que vai.

- Não vou. Eu te amo.

- Não...

- Eu te amo. – Eu sussurrei puxando-a para mim e beijando seus lábios carinhosamente. Era um beijo salgado devido a lagrimas, mas o beijo mais doce que eu provei.

- Eu te amo – Eu repeti beijando-a de repeti essa frase durante anos, sempre seguido de um beijo tão carinhoso quanto esse.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte escutei Rachel xingar alto e levantei pra ver o que era.

- Eu perdi meu voo por sua causa! – Ela me acusou irritada. – E eu tinha uma cena ontem anoite, Ashton deve ter ficado uma fera!

- Aposto que me beijar é melhor que beijar o Kutcher! – disse de queixo erguido. – E eu não escutei você reclamando.

Ela estapeou meu ombro, jogando seu celular no sofá.

- Você fica sexy irritada... – Eu disse a abraçando por trás.

- Você me irrita. – eu ri e a virei para mim. Olhei sobre seu ombro e estiquei pegando seu celular. Chequei as horas, 09:40hrs. Suspirei aliviada e senti meus olhos marejarem. Finalmente tinha acabado.

- Eu te amo – Eu disse a beijando ternamente igual à noite anterior. Nosso beijo doce e salgado que marcou nossos melhores momentos.

Alguns desses beijos alegres durante um jantar em família, ou quando o projeto Android foi comprado. Outros tristes como quando o nosso cachorro morreu ou ela perdeu um premio. E por ultimo o beijo salgado e doce, cheio de amor e felicidade que nós trocamos no nosso casamento, retiro o que eu disse antes, esse foi o melhor beijo de todos.

E no final acabei descobrindo que aquele mendigo não era vidente nada, Santana tinha pagado ele para fazer aquela cena. Quando descobri eu não sabia se lhe chutava a bunda ou a enchia de beijos. Preferi não fazer nada, apenas agradece-la.

Agora todos tivemos o final feliz, isso inclui George – o mendigo vidente – que eu contratei para ser jardineiro da minha nova casa, Rachel amava aquele jardim e George era ótimo com plantas. Descobri que ela não falava sozinho e sim cantarolava, ele era um verdadeiro apaixonado por musicais e vivia naquela área apenas para se deslocar para perto do teatro e ouvir as musicas das peças que ele tanto amava.

Às vezes mudar a rotina faz um bem danado.


End file.
